


Witches Temptation

by tasibi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dream Haggar, Gen, Metaphors, The Siren is basically Hagar, its just a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: Lance has a nightmare





	Witches Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, its another nightmare. Lol, i love lance, but hhe needs to suffer XD Sorry.

_The moon gazed down affectionately, reminiscence of its counterpart still tainting the sky with a soft orange, fading into a pastel grey, then black. Stars began to appear, loitering across the sky with such a soft glow that it was almost blinding . It seemed as though someone had sprinkled  white paint everywhere, and the night sky was its canvas. The ocean melded into the horizon as its light blue hues faded into a darker variation of its self, still maintaining its stillness as small waves rolled over, folding and folding.An unheard melody could be heard, just a gentle hum that seemed to need no voice as it carried for miles and miles, telling the stories of those lost and dead, those born and living and those who are evil and kind. but, just as soon as it came, it disappeared quickly, some of it still being carried over the ears of those who cared to listen._

_The waves began to fold quickly, folding til a wall of water began to form, it seemed to panic even thorough it wasn't alive, but in some cases, it was. The night sky broke out into a fit of pure rage as lightning struck down from the heavens above, exerting their wrath. Water poured down into the sea and it began to overflow. The land, which was peacefully carrying on its duty as it bore fruit and nurtured life, was demolished as harsh waves thrashed over it, obliterating it to every nook and cranny of mother natures hard work._

_The animals ran and fled, but their attempts were fruitless as the water drowned them and they were put to rest.Some lasted longer than the others to the sirens voice, some immediately being lulled to sleep by its sickly sweet voice,The melody grew closer, there was no body, just the whispering of the voice. The waters had returned to they're original calm and the moon stared innocently at the ground as if it hadn't been bursting with rage a mere doubosh ago.The night sky was just that, black, save for a few stars still visible._

_While the voice was comforting, something about it was off. The voice seemed to get closer, which was impossible because it was just a voice. Then there was the siren, practically nose to nose, staring at him, the witches lips upturned into a horrifying smirk as she flicked his head, and all at once the seas walls were built in half the time they were originally as they engulfed him in its watery depths. The siren following after him as the ocean, the thing he had loved most in the universe_ _, dragged him down, down,down, down the the bottom of the oceans depths...._

And that's precisely the moment Lance woke up.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If ya couldn't tell from one of my previous works, "Ohayo, No Name', Lance dosent refer to himself as LANCE ya know? And then at the end you hear his name, thats on purpose.


End file.
